At present, intelligent cards or Smart-Cards or microchip cards are known and are in use that are capable of performing a very large number of functions, both for identification as well as for payments and collections, or for a plurality of other services.
The most advanced smart cards contain a microprocessor or chip to control and identify the user name and its code in order to allow various functions. Identification data and a respective password are stored in the smart card in order to allow the verification of whether the user is a genuine user, otherwise the smart card cannot be used.
New smart cards are conceived in new technology marketing, namely the insertion into the smart card also of a biometric feature(s) of the user, e.g. thumb reader.